DmC: Devil may Cry Re:MIX
by Alitolexlto
Summary: This is a remixing of the story of DmC: Devil May Cry. I enjoyed the game as it was, but there were things I felt they could've done better with story and character wise. As such, I've decided to make this fanfic to add in those changes that I would've done. Hope you guys enjoy it.


_**Hello everyone. Alito Here.**_

 _ **So for those who don't know, I'm also the writer for the Dead or Alive 5 x DmC: Devil May Cry crossover titled 'Dead or Alive 5: Damned Spirit.' Since writing that story, I've begun to real go in great detail of the characters of both universes, and realized some things when it came to DmC. As much as I enjoyed it, I could understand the issues with it story wise and character wise.**_

 _ **As such, I wondered: if I could, I'd would do this/do that differently.**_

 _ **And that's when this idea came to mind.**_

 _ **So I've decided to remake the story of the game, and add a few changes and interesting ideas from my brain to the script. Now this is all just in good fun and I don't expect anyone to agree or disagree with it, but I just thought about having a bit of fun with it.**_

 _ **So without further delay, here we go.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything to this story and it belongs to its respectable owners.**_

* * *

 _ **MISSION 1:**_ _**FOUND**_

* * *

A cool night had arrived in the seedy streets of Limbo City. The festering concrete jungle of Italian architecture and Angelic memorabilia meets urban scenery, meshed into an eerie backdrop of the curved moon. The few people street roaming at such a night were never in a state of safety, and always had their sixth senses that kept them aware around every corner. Every shadow seemed to hum, every small noise was an echo, and the stench of blood was second nature to detect in the air. Limbo was nothing short of a city that was festering near Hell's gates. How little they truly knew.

Afar—standing high above the rest of the decrepit town was a single tower that formed into glimmering metal wings that glowed in the moonlight. From one of the sky lite windows, some below could attest to seeing a strange glowing red light illuminate from it. However, the tower's window was far too high to make any accurate confirmations. Still, many would look up at that window, and feel a strange…dread wash over them. Many of them believe that it was in their heads, that their sinking feelings were just a mix of their imaginations and the toxic fumes being spread across the city. How little they truly knew.

For what had really created a buzz with its pale red light, was not something that should've been of this world. Instead what sat in the luxurious office was a gaping portal of an eerie red spiral; slowly emitting a strange aura from its opening, and sending it towards a lone man, standing before it. He seemed to welcome its strange fiery aura as if it were a blast of cool air. He basked in it—bathed in its heinous breath and drank the euphoria as if it were wine.

"My lord…"

His wicked bath had been interrupted by the shrill sound of a woman calling up to him. He looked over his shoulder—furrowed brows and a hateful red stare, to a woman with leathery skin, and blonde long hair. She had worn her most revealing pink dress with long dark heels and matched gloves. Her long, sharp tongue traced her puffy lips as those horrid blue eyes traced the man's body up and down.

"Must you tease me with that body of yours?" She swooned.

She referred to the hideous creature of humanoid build. His skin was made of black stone and concrete, while his arms and legs were riddled with protruding pointed stones. In his chest were three orbs that formed a tringle in formation.

He slowly descended back towards the marble floor below him and turned his giant-like physique towards the blond woman.

" _ **This had better be important."**_ He growled in a deep and thunderous voice.

"It's the call you asked for." The blonde woman said giddily. "He's interested."

A wide, toothy grin formed on the creature's face. _ **"Of course, he is."**_

The being strolled towards the blond woman as his face morphed into the form of a human's head that was pushing 50 years; bald, pudgy, and wearing a smug grin. However, there were other oddities to his look. One of his eyes were white, while his forehead formed into three eyes similar to his chest.

He snatched the phone from the woman's hand and placed it to his ear.

"I'm glad to hear that you've decided to play fair." He said with a more normal deep voice. "Yes…yes…Yes. By close of trading on Friday, I believe that was the agreement…" He gave a light chuckle. "No, you can't have more time. You know the terms, and you know the consequences."

He strolled over towards the sky lite window to look down at the putrid city below.

"I know you may not concern yourself with them too much, but I hope you care at least a semblance of your family. Or maybe it's your _money_ that you cuddle at night with…" A moment went by, before another chuckle escaped him. "No…this is not a veiled threat. This is a _direct_ one. Should you fail to comply, the collapse of the economy will be on _your_ head."

He turned to walk towards his desk that sat right in front of the swirling portal.

"I will personally make sure you are stripped of all power; both in your current position and others, shamed before the public, and despised beyond anything you've ever seen before." He said with a toothy grin. "Is that clear enough for you?"

Silence filled the room, before he nodded.

"Good. Friday, it is then…You have a good night, Mr. President."

The man hung up the phone and tossed it onto his desk, before he turned his attention towards the blond woman with a smug grin on his face.

"So…did you get it, my darling?" The blonde asked happily.

"Over a trillion." He confirmed. "Thank god for the foolishness of our so-called world leader. Willing to sell his own soul to win presidency yet can't even pay up his own dues. Then again, I would be scrambling too if I had to collect trillions in human souls."

"Money, souls; what's the difference anymore?" The blonde grinned as she wrapped her arms around the man's neck romantically.

"Exactly. And that is how I'll do it. I will control the world through debt." He proclaimed. "I have absolute power."

"You're untouchable, Mundus." The woman smiled. "No one would dare stand in your way. And even if they did, their efforts would end with nothing but a snap of your fingers."

"Yes…but…"

A troubled look grew on Mundus's face. He looked out of the window as if he had been caught in a trance. The anger in his face grew more and more ferocious. It both frightened and enticed the blonde woman.

"…there is but one…loose end."

"A loose end? What?"

"Who else!" He snapped sharply. "The son of that fucking traitor, Sparda…Dante. He's still out there…I can feel it."

The blonde woman scoffed. "Him? Please! The Hunters will find him soon. They found Sparda and his whore, and they'll find him." The blonde slowly slipped in front of Mundus trying to take his attention away from the topic by coming in close to his lips. "There are more _important_ things to worry about then some boy—"

That was all the blonde woman could squeeze out before she felt the very air in her windpipes constricted. He desperately gasped for air as her body was lifted off the ground by a stone-like grip. She looked down at her lord whose face transformed back to the dreaded demon once again.

" _ **Don't you fucking tell me what is and isn't important, you bitch!"**_ He roared. _**"That boy has the ability to kill me at any moment! Should he figure out how, all the millennium I have spent ruling this pathetic planet will have been for nothing!"**_

He brought the woman's face in close as her teary eyes began to roll back.

" _ **Be fortunate you have one sole use to me, Lilith, otherwise I would've gutted you a long time ago."**_

He then tossed the woman across the room and onto the floor away from him. He didn't bother to see if she were okay. He could hear the gagging and coughing she had done to ensure that she was at least still alive. Instead, he walked back towards the window with arms behind his back as he looked down at the city below.

" _ **Enjoy your freedom now, Son of Sparda. It won't last."**_ Mundus proclaimed. _**"I will find you. And when I do, I…will rip open your chest with my bare hands…and feast on your beating heart."**_

* * *

Pounding music

Gleaming blue lights in a dark room.

The crowd cheering like a frenzy of crazed maniacs high on the fumes of the night.

Drinks being puked, women being grinded on, and the all too familiar stench of debauchery had all but corroded the club of rich kids, and famous personalities.

In the mist of this strange vision of seedy extravagant, there were the underbelly that lied beneath. The red truth of the world just beyond the normalcy of humanity. Reality was nothing short of a vailed lie that had been fabricated for the sleeping fools who indulged in the illusion.

However, one sole individual had other plans.

Instead, he had taken the strangeness to the evils that haunted the club. Equipped with only a pair of twin pistols, and a strange sword, this young man paved his way through blood and carnage as he hacked and shot the threats that were all around him. By the time he had realized it, the attention he created was enough to catch the eyes of the evil everywhere.

He had to escape.

He ran out of the club and into a taxi. However, it was only another trap to take him. Instead he leaped onto the roof and breathed in the hellish night air that blew in his face. The evils had followed in the form of strange women with black wings and snarling faces that resembled monsters of the worst nightmares.

They cried their otherworldly shrieks for the young man, but their mouths were only filled with the bullets of his guns. He had almost reached his home, where he could feel the comfort of battle to the fullest.

Once he had arrived, there ranged a battle that could not be seen by the normalcy of man, but instead ravaged the other world. There in the middle of it all was the lone young man who swung his sword and shot his guns for his own survival. It had gotten so intense that he had to even abandon the coat on his back in order to feel the vigorous burns of the evils attempts to scorch him.

He could see their blood spewing from their flesh.

Cutting

Shooting

Cutting

Shooting

Cuttung

And so, he heard their cries. As if their throats had been filled with glass, they cried hellish cries.

It was this night that he raised his own form of carnage that he had believed he wouldn't have felt in so long.

If Satan were there, then even he would weep once he saw what this young man could do.

Yes… if he saw the young man…

Then maybe even the Devil may Cry…and he would weep only one name…

 _ **DANTE.**_

* * *

Flash.

That was the best way he could've described it.

A strange sensation that shot his eyes right open. Though they were still blurry, he could at least make out his own dimly lit trailer. He could certainly feel the dirt, shag carpeting below his naked body to prove that.

He groaned a groggy sigh as he attempted to lift himself up enough to sit on his bare ass and rub his strained eyes. Once they adjusted enough, he saw that his trailer had been a complete mess. The bed had been turned over on its side, the arcade game near the kitchen was damaged beyond repair, and different items were scattered across the floor. The young man almost assumed that was just how it usually looked, before he quickly remembered the night before.

Most of it seemed to have been a blur to him, yet he could still remember the odd sensation of excitement he had upon remembering…that and his other head had reacted to the night as well. He seriously needed help, he thought.

Regardless, he brushed his hand across his black short hair that formed into a mohawk finish, before feeling around his neck for something. He followed the black rope that connected to a red jewel-like amulet that hung to his chest. He felt a tinge of relief that _they_ didn't steal it.

But that relief quickly faded once he felt the first pound of an incoming hangover. He tried to massage, before he felt something at the nape of his neck; a scar. Fresh too, as he felt drips of blood. He reached lower and found multiple scars across his back, going all the way down to his waist. It seemed he had a wild night that was filled with more then just the usual insanity.

All he could do to react was sigh irritably. "Not again…" he muttered. "Okay…let's fix that…"

The young man closed his eyes tight and focused on the scars on his back. As he did, a strange light immitted from an odd crest that had been carved into his back; it was in the form of a sword piercing through a circle with wings protruding from each side. Suddenly, the scars that had riddled his back once before, had immediately healed like they were never there.

"Ah yeah, that's the stuff…" He said remorsefully.

He reached over to the left of him and grabbed the remote to his flat screen on the wall across from his bed, and a half empty bottle of '666' alcohol he had guzzled down the night before. He turned it on, and watched the News of everyone's favorite asshole reporter, Bob Barbas of the _Raptor News Network_ ; a portly, suit-wearing elderly man with a balding head that even the thin hairs combed over couldn't hide, and thick glasses to hide his beady brown eyes.

"Ugh, this prick…" he spat.

" _Good morning everyone. This is Bob Barbas of the Raptor News Network. Today's topic is going to be the fan favorite;_ _Fighting the Bullet_ _. Supposed lefties of the government have put it upon themselves to actually believe that denying us of our second amendment to bear arms will prevent more deaths in the country. Yeah, so I guess they also expect that once the guns are gone, we'll sing campfire songs and throw rocks at each other to solve our problems. It baffles me that we live in an age of a bunch of spineless inefficient nancies who think getting rid of the guns will solve the problem of homeland security. Well let me go ahead and introduce you to the prime reason that banning our right to bear arms will be our downfall."_

The television turned towards a stranger in a black designer coat with blue gloves stained with bits of blood. His face had been hidden by an odd blue mask with a sharp toothy grin and crossed out eyes with black tape. His voice was tampered with to hide himself.

" _ **These demons that sit in their chairs in the white house have been increasing their power for decades. They are on the verge of controlling you, controlling all of us. Citizens, we've been kept in this manufactured, commercialized illusion for far too long. It's time we stand together…its time for us to wake up."**_

The young man couldn't help but snort at the ridiculous message the guy just sent. It almost made him realize why no one would want to listen to him.

The TV turned back to Barbas as he spoke again.

" _The masked Lunatic you saw there claims to represent a terrorist organization called 'The Order'. Now this group has claimed responsibility for several serious attacks in recent weeks. He is undoubtedly a traitor, and a terrorist. Now listen folks, I'm not one for the death penalty for someone as deranged as this and pardon my language but…just shoot the son of a bitch. Cold, yes, but let's think about it like this: if a terrorist came into your house and tried to kill your family and the only way to stop him is by grabbing your rifle and putting one right between the eyes, wouldn't you take that chance…? Exactly. When we come back, we'll be going to lines and asking you people of America: what do you think of this awful terrorist group? Should we wait for them to make the move, or should we strike first? This is Bob Barbas: Just doin' God's work."_

"Bunch of fuckin' crazies…all of 'em…" the young man muttered. He looked back at his drink. Nothing left to do but to finish it off. The burning liquid traveled down his throat, leaving a strange itching sensation in his chest. He found such a feeling strange as it wouldn't happen to often. Even so, he knew that the itching in his chest was the sure-fire sign that he was in for something…uneventful.

Then, right on que, he heard the rapid pounding of his door and a voice calling him from outside;

"Dante! Get out of there! You're in danger!"

Dante sat there with a confused look on his face. What danger? And who would even know or care if he was? Was it a trap set by _them_? Or was it another person who could go in and out of Limbo? Fat chance on the latter. Despite the pounding on the door, Dante really had no intention of getting up. But then again, that pounding was doing nothing for his hangover. At that point he just wanted the knocking to stop before his head split open.

He quickly got onto his feet and struggled to walk over towards the door without bumping into stuff. Finally, his hand reached for the doorknob and threw the door wide open. What hit him was the glaring sun beating down on his face like a light wiping away his sin. He had to block his eyes just to keep the sun from hurting them.

He narrowly looked towards the female who approached his door and saw that it was one on the younger side; possibly sixteen or seventeen by the looks of it. She was petite with her head covered by a dull blue hoodie. She also wore a strap around her torso like a bag and a long cylinder case on her back. Dante also noticed the shorts that did nothing to hide the slender legs and a pair of dirty long boots.

"O-Oh! Oh god…" She uttered while looking away from Dante. "I-I'm sorry, I caught you at a…wow…"

Dante looked down to see that he was still naked. He could've put clothes on, but he also wanted to surprise whoever was at his door enough to get them to leave. But he quickly noticed others who all stared and looked in horror. Most of the parents shielded their children's' eyes, while the older women around his age tipped their shades to get a 'better look'.

"Okay, who are you?" Dante asked groggily. "Whadd'ya want?"

"Y-You were careless. You left a trail." She said, trying her best to keep her eyes trained on his. "Now he's on to you."

"The hell're you talkin' about? Who's onto me?" Dante questioned.

The hooded girl looked around for a moment before she said fearfully. "The Hunter Demon."

"The—what? Look, I dunno what Jehovah Witness stuff you're sellin', but I…"

Dante's words trailed off. At that moment he swore he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up again. This strange tingling sensation had manifested from head to toe. He swore he could smell the rotting stench of decay and sulfur mixed with a dead carcass. Then there came the rumbling from below his feet that threatened to increase with each passing moment. His eyes bared witness to the entire world around him suddenly saturate into a dark red hue—the sky became a fiery red that was like a setting sun to an evening, only this time the clouds in the sky ran across as if the world was fast-forwarding on itself. The people that strolled the pier had become shadows of blotchy ink that disappeared in and out of reality.

" _Shit, he's here._ " The hooded girl said fearfully.

Dante looked back at her to find that she too had become a shadow…but was…different. She was still clear enough to see, but was now a strange, ghostly presence.

" _Now you're gonna have to fight till I find a way to pull you out._ " She told him.

"Pull me out?" Dante wondered. "What do you—"

Dante was cut off by the sound of the ocean growing wilder. He looked over to find that something had been sitting on the surface. It's glowing red eyes stood out amongst the sea of blood it rose from. Its body was like that that of a gorilla but with gangly proportions and dark grey skin. It also had unkempt mane around its neck. It wore a strange harness that looked as though it were made of bone, while on its back was a giant cleaver of a knife. But what really drew in Dante's attention was the big, gaping whole in its face that removed it of its nose.

" _ **DAaaaAAAaaaNTE…"**_

The demon roared an almighty call that had enough power to send shockwaves throughout the entire pier. The wooden planks were pulled up and the very surface underwater had risen to form pillars of stone. Behind him, Dante saw the entire amusement park he resided in break apart into abstract forms of reality. More pillars of sheer stone had appeared all around his trailer; entwining with the rides and breaking them apart into pieces that floated in a frozen position in mid-air.

Dante looked around at the absolute malice that surrounded him. It had been only one night of getting away from it all, and once again he found himself stranded in this hellish realm.

"Ah shit…" He sighed. "Back in Limbo…"

He rubbed his hand over his now short _snow-white_ short hair as he could still feel remnants of his hangover just as the Hunter Demon appeared onto the pier.

"…picked a bad day for a hangover."

The creature reached behind itself and pulled out what looked like a strange grappling hook made of metal and a giant's fingers for the claw. The demon pulled the trigger and away the claw went into Dante's trailer with a sinking grip that ripped through the roof.

Dante had barely been able to dodge it from hitting him by ducking out of the way. Once he saw the damage the claw had caused, he looked back at the demon with complete anger in his blue eyes.

"Hey! Get your dirty fuckin' claw off my trailer!" He yelled.

Rather then comply, the demon simply yanked the entire grappling hook back, and pulled the entire trailer towards him like it was nothing.

Rather then move out of the way, Dante instead decided to do something completely irrational. He leaped _into_ the thrown trailer through its opened door. As he flew through his old home, all time seemed to have gone in complete slow motion. His stuff had drifted across the air, as his clothes were the first thing he reached for. He wished he could've picked out something better, but he could only make a grab for what was in his hands.

He first slipped on a white tank-top, before flipping over to slip into a pair of black jeans. His hands fell right into black sleeveless gloves, as he made a grab for his combat boots that were luckily within the perfect position for him to bust through the back window.

He had fallen through and landed onto the pier unscathed. He turned to see his old trailer be flung right over to the Hunter Demon, who easily broke it in half like a giant toothpick.

"Missed." Dante said with a wink and a grin.

The Hunter Demon let out a frustrated growl, before it had descended back into the depths of the blood-filled ocean.

Before Dante could try to go after it, he heard the familiar sounds of something ripping from the surface of the ground right behind him. He turned to see the sight of five strange creatures appear from the blackness of muck from the floorboards of the pier. They all resembled cracked porcelain dolls filled with a demonic black fluid and steampunk weapons attached to their arms.

Dante turned to face them, while expecting the usual to happen to him. Just as he predicted, he felt the weight on his back and reached over his head for its handle. In his hand was a silver-colored longsword with a forward-facing edge curved outward as the guard.

"Time for a lil _Rebellion_." Dante proclaimed as he held the sword on his shoulder. "You all lookin' for a fight? Let's go!"

The demons came at Dante with weapons up and at the ready to strike. However, Dante simply turned on the heel and let his sword hack through each and every one of the demons across their skulls in one mean swing. The blade had been able to hack through all of them and reduced them to nothing but broken pieces and black muck across the floor. At their defeat, the demons melted into black fluid, before disappearing through the floorboards.

"That didn't last long." Dante mocked.

"Dante! This way!"

The white-haired man suddenly heard a voice call out to him. He turned in the direction of where it could've come from but saw no one there. It had been down the pier to the rest of the demonic amusement park ahead.

"Who said that?" Dante wondered.

Rather then wait for it to say anything again, he put Rebellion onto his back and ran down the way he last heard it. He continued down the peir and happened to have seen something gleaming far off into the distance. It looked like something black and silver that hung on a pink strap from a wire. Dante tried to squint his eyes to get a better look but could barely see from where he was.

"Are those…my guns?" Dante questioned to himself.

As he continued on running, he felt something heavy suddenly land onto the pier behind him. He didn't need to guess what it could've been and only picked up the pace from the demon's grappling claw.

Suddenly, the entire pier began to quake and break apart all around him. Trailers had begun to fall off to the sides, the floor fell into the blood-stained ocean below, and every step he took felt weak and was just about to fall from below him.

Through either his own skill or dumb luck, Dante had managed to leap onto one of the trailers just as it had been about to slip into the sea behind him and launched him towards the pink bra strap that did, in fact, have his guns hanging from them. The moment he had them in his grasp, he turned while in the air towards the demon pulled the triggers at five rounds a second.

The bullets had been able to hit their target and sent the demon off of the edge of the pier that had been broken off of and was sent back into the depths of the ocean once again.

Dante came to a landing onto the ground and was satisfied with a job well done. He took the moment to admire his guns; they were a dual pair of Desert Eagle-like handguns of black and silver, but with curved sharp grips.

"Ebony, Ivory; I've missed you girls." Dante smirked.

His admiration had been cut short the moment he noticed strange lights form in front of him, while the familiar sounds of the usual demon hoards also arrived on the scene.

He didn't even bother to check what they properly were. He just knew they were bad news and went off guns blazing. Each shot went into the demons that circled him. All he could hear were the sounds of the demon hoards cries and their black ink-like blood spray across the pier.

By the time he had killed them all he pointed his gun towards the last demon that was in the air. It revealed to be a porcelain baby with decrepit wings and what looked like a crossbow in its hands.

It pointed its weapon at Dante and shot a single white arrow toward him. Dante was quick enough to throw one his guns in the air to grab Rebellion from his back and swing the arrow right back at it. In those seconds before the arrow could hit the baby demon, Dante's put his sword back and made a grab for his gun to fire at the white streaking arrow. It exploded into shards that made mice meat of the infantile creature and break it apart.

"Jackpot." The white-haired man grinned as he blew the smoke off of his guns barrel.

He proceeded onwards towards the rest of the pier that contained carnival game stans that had been corrupted and infused with the demon realm to look like satanic machinations of their origins.

" _Dante!_ "

At that moment of hearing the voice close enough for him to be comfortable with, he turned with guns trained on it; ready to fill it with holes.

" _Wait! Don't shoot!_ '

To his surprise, he found the voice had come from the same hooded girl as before who had her hands raised ever so slightly. He quickly noticed the strange tattoos on them. But what truly got his attention was that just as he last saw her, she had become a ghostly figure that was visible enough to see clearly.

"The hell?" Dante said in confusion. "Who are you really? Answer in ten words or less, and if I don't like what I hear, I blast you like the rest."

" _O-Okay, Okay!_ _My name is Kat! I'm not a demon!_ " She said frantically. Dante also noticed that despite her speaking, her mouth didn't move.

"Okay, that was ten…why are you all ghost-like?"

" _It's because I'm still in the real world! You're in Limbo!_ "

Despite her saying that, Dante wasn't convinced enough to put his guns down. "How come I can see you clearly?"

" _I'm a medium—a psychic—I can phase into Limbo and communicate with you."_

"Communicate? Your mouth's not even moving."

" _I know. I'm talking to you through your mind—a sort of telekinetic skill I've learned. Helps from making people think I'm crazy. But anyway, I can see you, talk to you, but I'm not actually in Limbo with you._ "

Despite her words, the white-haired man didn't bother to listen to a word she said. Instead, Dante opted to want to test whether or not she told the truth. He came dangerously close and held one of his guns towards her head.

"And if I pull the trigger?"

" _Then…I'll die."_

Dante could see the fear in her eyes at that line. He could at least tell she was telling the truth for that, but it still didn't dwindle any doubts he had on trusting her enough to not put his gun down.

" _Please…"_ She said, or in that case, telepathically said with the most earnest form of generosity. " _I'm risking my life here for you…I wanna help."_

That was red flags for Dante to hear. It had been the words he had always heard from people that automatically put him on edge. For him, it usually meant that person would betray him and sell him out to the demons. What would make this random girl any different? She could've been a demon in disguise for all he knew.

However, something about her didn't feel demonic. He could tell by the look in her eyes; they truly did feel worry for his well-being. Dante could not process why she would go so far for him. If he could shoot her, that meant demons could also kill her if they wanted. So why do all this? Maybe there was something more to her then just a trap. Maybe she could be trusted. There was only one way for the white-haired young man to know for sure…in his own way of course.

He put his gun down as a sign of relief washed over the hooded girl.

"I don't need your help." He said sharply before turning away from her.

" _Wait! The Hunter has dragged you into Limbo!"_ She said while getting in front of him. " _I can get you out._ "

"Oh yeah, you said somethin' about pullin' me out." Dante remembered. "Thanks, but no thanks, sweetheart. I've been down here before, I know how to get out. You fight whatever fuckass demon dragged you in here."

" _No! You don't want to fight The Hunter!"_ She said shaking her head. _"He's not your regular demon."_

"And _I'm_ not your regular guy, you're point?"

Kat sighed. _"I'll explain later. Just follow me! Now!"_

She quickly ran past him and down the ways towards the Limbo-fied concession stands and carnival themed games.

Dante sighed to himself while putting his guns into the back of his pants. "I know I'm gonna regret this…"

He turned towards the way she went, only to see that she had disappeared from sight. He looked all around the pier for the sign of a white ghost-like girl but could only see the fading black shadows of the people outside of Limbo.

"Great… _now_ where'd she go?"

Rather then wait to hear her voice again, he continued on through the carnival games and concession stands until he followed a long path through the malice and evil machinations of what used to be a harmless pier side amusement park. Limbo had completely altered it into nothing more than a monstrosity dreamt up by a mad man's twisted fantasy, blotched in red. The pier had been completely turned over by the black, hardened ooze that felt as hard as rock. There seemed to have been no end to them while he made his way forward.

Finally, Dante had reached the second half of the amusement park where all of the bigger and larger rides sat. A rollercoaster had been shifted into a never-ending spiral that went beyond the speeds then a normal human being could take. The merry go round was decomposed with hellish horses attached to it, and finally, the giant Ferris wheel was…surprisingly intact.

"Huh. At least that's still standin'." Dante mentioned.

Just as he said that, he heard the sounds of heavy foot stomps that shook the whole pier, and the pants of a large wild animal.

"Aaaand I spoke too soon…"

He looked up to see the giant Hunter Demon had appeared from the red ocean and ran across the roofs of the neighboring trailers, until it reached the Ferris wheel. Its long meaty claws grabbed onto it and hung off of one of the bars to kick off one of the metal support beams. The Hunter Demon gave it a mighty push that made it begin to spin at unsafe speeds. It had now become a bright spin wheel that was threatening to come apart.

Below, Dante watched it tunnel on giant loosing nail that held the wheel on course, and immediately noticed something dangling on one of the seats. He had to squint his eyes close enough to realize what it could've been.

"Is that my coat?" Dante wondered. "How'd it—oh yeah, wild night."

He looked back at the Hunter Demon and saw that it ripped off the while from the giant nail with only one hand, before sitting down to the ground. With all its strength, he ripped the wheel from underneath, and pulled it upwards to send it rolling across the pier and through the rest of the amusement park. Everything that had been caught in its path was decimated into pieces of debris. The giant wheel came tunneling towards Dante with enough power to make the ground below him threaten to break apart.

Dante, however had other things on his mind. Instead of running, he waited for the opening of the runaway Ferris wheel to go through him. As he stood underneath the giant ride gone wild, he ran towards the same direction it went with sword in hand to slash through any obstacles that got in his way. He leaped onto one of the beams to the ride and ran across it until he had been within reach of what he was aiming for.

Dante launched himself out of the Wheel's path with an arm flying through the sleeve of his coat.

As the wheel continued its path of destruction behind him, Dante put on a cocky grin as he adjusted his leather, hooded coat onto him. It was blackish red with red lines going down the sleeves to reach the red cuffs, a red interior, and a strange red design on the back of it.

"Sweet." Dante said as he looked back at the Hunter demon.

He could see the displeasure in the monster's eyes, and watched it leap from rooftop to roof top, until it ran towards the other side of the pier where Dante saw the Ferris wheel roll. It hung itself from one of the black fixtures of hillside malice and grabbed its giant hunting knife from behind it.

"Hey! Get down here, and fight!" Dante called towards.

The Hunter complied as it jumped from the black malice and back onto the pier. Dante swore he could hear the creaks of the wooden floorboard slowly coming undone.

Dante grabbed his sword from his back, just as the giant demon lunged itself at him with its hunting knife coming right for him. The white-haired young man blocked it in the nick of time, while leaning back from the giant demon's path. The monster rolled across the pier and fell back into the red ocean with a heavy splash.

"Ha! That all you got?" Dante challenged.

Unfortunately, he got his answer, the moment he saw something shoot out of the ocean below, and rip through the pier and park attractions like a massive buzzsaw.

Dante narrowly missed it by an inch and watched it rip through the rest of the park, before sinking back into the ocean from wince it came. Debris had flown across the air barely hit Dante…that is until something landed on his head. It felt long and almost covered his eyes.

He turned towards a cracked mirror from one of the buildings and saw himself wearing a fake white wig. He took a moment to get a good look at himself, before he scoffed at it.

"Lame." He smirked, before ripping off the ridiculous wig off his head.

Just then, he could see the Hunter Demon once again emerged from the bloody depths and onto the pier once again. Dante put his sword on his back and pulled out his guns to shoot at the monster. Just like last time, the bullets seemed to have little to no effect on the beast of burden. Dante wondered if it had something to do on his end as he eyed his guns. They never failed him before so why now?

" _That won't work._ "

Dante turned to find the mysterious hooded girl, Kat, appear behind him. It almost startled Dante.

"Why can't I hit him?" Dante questioned.

" _He's bulletproof. Some kind of spell he's put on his body."_ Kat explained. _"He's been prepared for you. That's why he's known as the HUNTER demon. They prep for their prey."_

The Hunter demon climbed onward towards the remains of one the amusement park's biggest roller-coaster that overlooked the remaining open area of the entire pier.

Kat quickly took off that way, where Dante could see the incoming exit to the park itself. In those quick moments, Dante also took notice of the giant edifice that stood towering above the rest of the city. It looked like massive wings that ripped from the very Earth itself. Dante recognized it as Silversack's Tower; some rich dude's business who seemed to love to stroke his ego a little too much.

The white-haired man was brought back to the twisted reality, at the sight of giant black pillars shooting up all around him from bellow the ocean floor and through the floorboards of the pier. He saw Kat running across the open area and took off behind her. As he did, more of the black pillars rose all around him, along with small stands ripping away from the ground.

" _There's a rift up ahead!_ " Kat yelled telepathically.

He noticed that she had been slowing down while running through the black shadows around her, while Dante had to slow his own pace in order to keep up with her.

"A what?" Dante questioned.

" _It'll take you back to the real world. We'll come back for the hunter."_

Dante figured it was a better idea to deal with the monster's wrath once he was clear of all the destruction. Plus, he needed to get away before cops come around in the real world.

As they both edged closer and closer towards the exit, Dante saw words appear on the ground in big, bold white letters;

 _ **TRAP HIM**_

Right on time, a familiar grappling hook shot at the entire entry way and destroyed it into pieces that prevented Dante and Kat from escaping on both plains. Dante looked back at the giant rollercoaster and saw the Hunter Demon grow ferociously while it aimed its grappling gun right towards him.

"Okay, then." Dante said challengingly. "Let's fight."

The Hunter pulled the trigger and sent the giant hand right towards the coat-wearing swordsman. However, Dante intercepted just in time by sending a mighty swing with his sword to shatter the entire grappling gun's claw into pieces. From there, he gave the entire stump a massive kick right back towards the demon it came from. It had been able to hit it square in the head with enough force for it to drop from the rollercoaster and right onto the pier.

The counterattack didn't last long to affect it, as the Hunter Demon was back onto its feet like nothing happened. It reached for its knife and slowly approached Dante in all its gruesome, menacing splendor.

"Now we're talkin'." Dante smirked.

" _Dante! Wait!"_

The white-haired man turned to see Kat holding something in her hand that burned an unusual blue flame. She pulled back before chucking it across the air, and right towards the Hunter Demon. Dante at first didn't expect it to have any affect on it, however, he was surprised to see it shatter across its face and begun to burn it. The demon roared in pain as it tried to brush the flames from its already burnt-looking face.

"The hell was that?" Dante asked.

" _A little canceler I whipped up."_ Kat said almost proudly. _"This giant bastard isn't the only one who preps."_

"But you realize how crazy as cat shit you look throwin' a flaming mazel tov in the air, right?" Dante joked.

" _Shut up. Look, it worked, alright? You can fight him now._ "

Dante looked back and saw that the giant demon had recovered from the fire and was ready to rip the white-haired man apart with its giant hunter's knife.

" _Be careful. It won't be easy."_ Kat warned. _"Hunters are brutal fighters."_

"So am I." Dante grinned.

The monster leaped high into the air above the entire pier, before coming to a quick decent below knife first towards Dante. He dodged easily but jumping out of its path and feeling the massive tremor of the Hunter Demon's landing.

Dante rolled back on to his feet in time to use his sword to block its wind-up swing. As strong as it was, Dante did not budge an inch. It came at him again with the knife, but Dante swatted it out of his way. However, the third strike had been strong enough to push Dante back enough to gain distance from it.

The Hunter used that blow smoke from its mouth and submerge the entire pier into a cloud of darkness. It easily hid itself within the blackness, making it impossible for Dante to see it clearly. He looked around for a single trace of the giant but could not for the life of him see it.

Suddenly, he heard something come tunneling towards him. At first it almost resembled the same buzzsaw-like spiral that came towards him last time. Dante immediately recognized it as the Hunter Demon's knife being thrown at him like a literal buzzsaw through wood.

Dante clutched Rebellion tight in his hands and brought it close to him. He braced for the impact, and immediately felt the tunneling weight of the Hunter's knife spinning against his sword. The white-haired man struggled to push against the force for a moment, before gaining ground against it one inch at a time. He pushed and pushed until he had finally had enough strength to swing his sword and sent the spiraling blade right back towards where it came from.

The knife hacked through flesh as blood flew through the air and stained the blackness of the clouds. Slowly the clouds faded, and all was revealed once again. Dante looked ahead and saw that the Hunter had been gravely injured. This was his chance.

Dante ran after the monster the downed demon, but saw it quickly try to stand back up, despite the bloody gash in its shoulder where its knife protruded.

"Geez, do you fuckin' demons even _feel_ pain?" Dante huffed.

Dante made the desperate move to javelin throw his sword right at the giant demon. It had been able to make contact as it flew right into the monster's head. As it roared in agony, Dante had gotten close enough to it to run onto its long arm and onto its chest as it fell back. He grabbed Ebony & Ivory from behind him and let loose a barrage of bullets right into the creature's disgusting face; grinning that sadistic smile of his.

As the demon finally collapsed onto the ground, Dante jumped off of it with a roll, before coming back onto his feet once more.

He turned to walk towards the struggling Hunter demon as it groaned pitifully. It had turned upward to see the approaching white-haired man leisurely stroll towards him. Once Dante had reached its face, he put his guns away, and ripped his sword out of the demon's head with a disrespectful foot in its eye to yank it out.

The sounds of the once dangerous monster's pathetic groaning and gasping for air were just the thing Dante needed to finally remove him of his hangover and replace it with a tingling sensation that ran throughout his body.

"Game over." Dante said with his sword over his shoulder.

" **UgH…sON…oF SpARdA…"** It growled in a deep, gurgling voice.

"Son of who?" Dante questioned.

" **YoU HAvE bEeN fOUnD…yOU…aRe…DeAd…JuST LIKe yoUR WhORe MOthER…"**

"Whore mother?" Dante said with snarky smile as he raised his sword. "I dunno my mother, but if you're callin' me a ' _son of a bitch'_ ,you wouldn't be the first!"

SLASH. His sword has finally sunken deep into the demon's skull with a splattering impact. Dante had to practically rip Rebellion from its head before it was free. He hated the stench of demon blood getting on his clothes though. He was satisfied with his newest demon kill all the same.

Just as he was about to put his sword onto his back, he immediately noticed something…odd about it. He could see a strange red and blue aura emitting from the entire blade. It trembled in his hands as the red aura became more intense. Dante almost had the right mind to drop the sword all together but was too late to do anything.

The long blade sunk back into the hilt like a lightsaber and instead what shot out was a long, and strange flaming red chain with a three-pronged claw at the end. The red color then morphed in a shimmering light blue color with the claw now transformed into a uniquely designed clutch.

Before Dante could do anything or even react, the entire chain sank back into the hilt and had once again become his trusted Rebellion sword that he knew and loved.

Dante stood there, puzzled and at a loss for words. This had never happened to him before whenever he killed giant demons. Why did it happen now? What did it mean?

Regardless, Dante began to see the world around him change. He placed his sword onto his back again and watched as the surrounding area had been washed of all its radiant and saturated color. All of the otherworldly elements of the red sky and sea had shifted back to their normal blue hue. The parts of the amusement parks that floated in the air, quickly fell to the ground with an almost 'glitchy' stigma to them. The changes even affected Dante as his hair returned to its usual black color, while his coat had faded to a blacker tint.

Dante expected nothing less but catastrophe once he exited Limbo, and that's exactly what he got. All around him were running civilians in a state of panic and disarray as the entire amusement park had been reduced to a pile of rubble. Fires began across the pier with few of the civilians surviving the cataclysmic event that took place. The Ferris wheel had crashed into the neighboring buildings and fell flat onto the road, preventing anymore cars from going through.

Dante took that chance to get away while he still could. He wasn't in any hurry since it wasn't as though the cops would've even begun to question him. Plus, who would believe that a giant gorilla demon pulled him into a physical manifestation of a demon realm that only he could go into? That would have been a one-way trip to the looney bin for him.

As he thought about the Hunter Demon, he couldn't help but remember what he said about his mother. He had heard about it again; talks of his mother being called a whore, or a slut. He didn't want to believe them, but…he didn't know himself. The more he kept hearing of his parents, the more he realized that there was more to them then he could possibly imagine. They hated his father but despised his mother. What could they have possibly done to make them pull Dante into Limbo all his life? Why did he have to suffer for their mistakes?

"My mother…" Dante uttered to himself. "…I barely remember her."

* * *

It had been exactly an hour since the destruction of Limbo City's amusement park pier.

Even from where Dante had been walking, he could still see what was left of his old home; now up in smoke and slowly sinking into the ocean. Police cars and ambulances rod past him towards the chaos to check on the wounded. Dante had a feeling that the death count was in the hundreds with all that happened in Limbo.

He couldn't help but feel responsible for it. The demon came after _him_ , destroyed the whole park to get to _him_. It was just more blood on Dante's hands that he had to try and ignore. Anything to survive his everlasting nightmare of demons.

As he continued down the street, he wondered where to go now. He certainly couldn't keep going to crowded areas. He needed to be somewhere alone. Somewhere that will insure if demons attack him, no one would get hurt or killed.

Suddenly, he took notice of a small black car that began to slow up right next to him. He had hoped his coat's hood over his head would hide him from a certain someone, but it appeared that wasn't the case.

"Are you okay, Dante?" Kat asked from the opened window of the car.

"How long have you been stalking me?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You heard me." Dante ordered. "How do you know my name and how _long_ have you known it?"

"Not me…my boss knows you."

Dante eyed Kat with even greater suspicion then before. She had never mentioned that she was working for someone. "Your _boss_?"

"Yes. And he wants to meet you."

Dante said nothing. He felt he didn't need to. The red flags were already raised that he shouldn't trust this hooded girl who seemingly came from nowhere and has now told him that her boss knew him and wants to meet face-to-face.

"Please." She pleaded. "I helped you back there. You owe me."

The black-haired youth couldn't believe what he just heard. He turned towards her car and leaned on the passenger seat's window with an angry look on his face.

"Listen here, I didn't ask for your help, and I don't owe you jack shit." He said threateningly as he removed his hood. "Now either you leave me alone, or you get one right between the eyes like that demon did. My sword may not come with me, but my guns do."

That certainly frightened the hooded girl as she turned her gaze from him. She thought about it for a moment in the time it took another cop car to swoop by.

"Okay, okay, I get it. You don't trust me. But just…hear me out." Kat reasoned. "Now that the demons have found you, it's only a matter of time before they pull you back in. More innocent people could get caught in the crossfire, and I _know_ you care about them."

"People die every day." Dante said flatly.

"But is that what _you_ want—to have to move from place to place while people around you are killed?"

Dante averted his eyes to look down for a moment. Kat could see that she had gotten to him. It was time to give him some initiative.

"But…what if I told you we could end all that?"

This sparked a tinge of curiosity in the black-haired man—enough to grab his attention back towards Kat with curiosity written all over his face. He had to hide it through a raised brow and a wall of suspicion. "I'm listening."

"I _could,_ but my boss could explain it better. Y'know, _if_ you're there to hear him out." Kat said slyly.

"And where is this _there_?" Dante asked in chagrin.

Kat didn't verbally respond. She only patted the passenger seat with a smile on her face.

Dante had a feeling that he would regret going against his gut on something as shady as this, but it wasn't everyday that he was told he could end the nightmare of Limbo once and for all. Obviously, he didn't believe a word she was saying, but it was at least worth it to check it out. Plus, Dante got a good look at her; she didn't seem too dangerous.

Dante sighed regrettably as he opened the car door and sat in the passenger seat, before closing it. He eyed Kat, who had a gracious smile on her face.

"Wipe it off. If I find out this is all a lie, I'm not gonna go easy on you just 'cause you're a teenager."

"I assure you, its not." Kat said while starting up the car. "And I'm _nineteen_ by the way."

"Oh?" Dante said with mild curiosity.

" _Don't_ even think about it." She warned.

Dante sat back as the car made a sharp U-turn back into the city. Dante had honestly planned to leave town and move somewhere else, but it seemed that was put on halt until he hears out whatever nonsense her _boss_ had to preach to him.

"We know all about you, Dante." Kat said.

"We?"

"Yes. Have you heard of the organization called ' _The Order_ '?"

Dante immediately remembered those psychos with the mask. Suddenly a bad feeling washed over Dante as he sat in the car.

"You mean the group with that masked freak on the net?"

"Yeah. I'm part of it. That's my boss."

"Oh…wonderful. Can't wait…" Dante said with uncertainty. Somehow, he knew he should've stayed in bed today.

* * *

"We've just received reports of a terrorist attack that has taken place at Bellevue pier in the western district of the city. Police are asking the public to remain vigilant—further terrorist attacks could take place anywhere, anytime, and when we least expect it. Further updates will be available soon."

The news report from Barbas had served enough of a purpose to serve as a sign that what had been lost was found once more. He couldn't have been more confident in his planning to finally wipe away the last fatal stain in his plans for complete and uninterrupted domination of the planet. And so, he sat there at his desk, dressed in the most expensive suit money could buy, as his mistress stood beside him with equal pleasure in watching all that had been planned unfold before their very eyes.

"You've finally found him, my love." Lilith said gleefully.

"Yes." Mundus said with a wicked grin. "We have your sent son of Sparda…now it is just a matter of time."

* * *

A news broadcast appears on a television. The insignia of the order plays on it, before it cuts to its leader—wearing the same coat, the same gloves, and the same mysteriously eerie grinning mask.

" _ **This is a message from The Order.**_

 _ **Demons, we know your game.**_

 _ **Your cameras watch us.**_

 _ **Your media brainwashes us.**_

 _ **Your drinks poison us.**_

 _ **And your banking system enslaves us.**_

 _ **Demons…the game has changed.**_

 _ **We have a new weapon. And he's coming for you.**_

 _ **Citizens…**_

 _ **FACE YOUR DEMONS"**_

* * *

 ** _Stylish Final Score: Let me know in the comments ;)_**


End file.
